Different to how it appeared
by WanderingVampire
Summary: The TV show was right and wrong. It happened later than what they had thought, and to different, yet the same people. This is what really happened, this is the real Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1

Rose watched in amazement as the adventure continued, as the man who travelled around in a little blue box saved the day yet again on the TV show. It was her favourite TV Show, and every Saturday she would watch a new episode.  
Fantastic, that was how she described it.  
As she grew from 12 to 19, she was the only one who ever thought about that old TV show. It was 2012, and the year of the Olympic games!

She knew it wasn't real, but couldn't help laughing when she got a job at Henriks.

Really! Everyone else who had once watched that series of Doctor Who that started in 2005 and ended in 2009 had completely forgotten about it. It had ended because the actor who was The Doctor had to leave, and they couldn't find anyone else even nearly as brilliant, so the show ended.

Rose smiled to herself as she left the store. She was going to meet up with her friends and get chips, lovely chips. She was a vegetarian, so she wasn't getting fish and chips like her friends.  
Chips were one of her favourite foods, and as she started to leave the store,  
she glanced hopefully at the guard, wondering if he would say, "You take this to the chief electrician."  
She knew it wouldn't happen though. It never did. But every day, she couldn't help but look hopefully at the guard quickly.  
He didn't see her glance and she walked out, disappointed. She was disappointed every night, and she sighed. She almost wished she had never got a job in Henriks. It had seemed cool and fun at the time, but did she really want to spend her life working in a shop? No, she didn't. She had a few GCSE's and A levels, but she kept getting beaten to all the good jobs she ever went to interview for.

So off she went, buying chips with her friends. Her best friend, Mary, took one look at her solemn face and laughed.  
"Rose, what did I tell you about getting upset when the Mannequins don't try to kill you?"  
This made Rose laugh, and Mary smiled.  
"That's better. Now, I heard you wanted some chips?" Laughing, they walked off to meet the others at the fish and chip shop.  
After all, even if she couldn't travel the universe, life wasn't all that  
bad, was it? Rose concluded to herself, smiling.

The next day, she woke up and jumped out of bed. She went and made herself some pancakes as quickly as possible, leaving her family to get up whenever they wanted to.  
Covering the pancakes with Maple Syrup, she ate them before leaving.  
As normal, Rose caught the train into town to get to work. Her phone rang on  
the way. Mary!

"Hey, Mary!" Rose greeted her friend as she answered the phone, smiling. "Hi! I was wondering if you want to meet me again after work? My boyfriend is taking me to the theatre, and said to bring a friend. He's bringing one too."

Rose groaned. "This isn't another 'Get me a boyfriend' tricks, is it?"

"No! He is bringing someone you might like though…"  
"I doubt it. What are we seeing?"  
"That old musical based on a book, The Phantom of the Opera."  
"Really? Okay, I'll come." Rose decided, remembering how she used to have the DVD of that. She had read the book once as well.  
"Great! Meet me at my house at 7.00?""Sure.""Okay. I have to go now, bye!"  
"Bye!" Rose smiled as she put the phone down. Then she continued on her way to work.

Nothing seemed special that day, nothing at all. Later she wondered why exactly it had happened.

The day passed without incident, and she started to leave, glancing hopefully  
at the security guard.  
"Hey, Rose. Need you to take this to Wilson."

_**A/N: is it all right? It's my first fanfic, so…Please review, and tell me your opinion. .**_


	2. Attack of the Autons

_Nothing seemed special that day, nothing at all. Later she wondered why exactly it had happened. _

_The day passed without incident, and she started to leave, glancing hopefully at the security guard. _

"_Hey, Rose. Need you to take this to Wilson."_

Rose took the envelope of the Lottery money in shock, looking at the guard. "Wilson?" She asked, to check who he was.

"He's the chief electrician; he'll be in the basement."

Rose nodded and walked down. As she neared the basement, she felt scared. What if it was true? Autons would come and try to kill her. What if only part of it was true?

What if the Autons did kill her? She had longed for this to happen, wished it-but now she knew how foolish she was.

She hesitantly opened the door to the basement-there they were. The Autons. They could just be plastic mannequins, but she knew she wouldn't believe that until she had left, after giving the money to Wilson.

Rose looked around again, before calling out,

"Wilson?" No reply. She knew it.

"Wilson, you there? I've got the lottery money, I can't stay! I'm going out this evening, where are you?" She was almost panicking now. It was all true.

She saw the mannequins move towards her.

"Oh, God." She whispered, backing away.

"It's all true." She knew it. She was going to die. The monsters were real-the man was fiction.

"Autons. I'm going to die because of Autons." She whispered, almost laughing.

A tear rolled out of her eye.

This was it. Her final moment. She was a shop girl. No good job, nothing to make her family proud, nothing to be remembered by. The door wouldn't open, she knew that, but she tried it anyway. She knew there was no use running, they were everywhere, and she'd just get caught.

She closed her eyes as one reached out to touch her, knowing she was going to die.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand.

"Run." Her eyes flew open, and she looked at the man she knew was the Doctor. He looked nothing like he had on television-apart from the ears- but she knew who he was.

They ran through the corridor and into the lift. One of the plastic arms got stuck in the door.

Rose yanked the arm off and passed it top the Doctor. "You can get rid of this; I'm not having it trying to kill me tomorrow." As the lift ground to a halt, she stomped out of the lift, hoping that he'd heard her whisper about the Autons.

She smiled as she heard him follow her.

"How did you know about Autons?"

"None of your business, Doctor."

"How do you know my name?" Rose turned to face him.

"Because I do. And I know that…that…" _That I don't want to get trapped in a parallel universe, even if I get to travel with you first._ She thought.

"I can't have you running off. What do you know?" He asked her again, and she sighed.

"I'll explain as much as I can without causing a paradox next time you meet me-if you ever do."

With that, Rose ran off. An innocent man had died that night, and she couldn't help feeling it was her fault, because of her stupid hopes and dreams.

Only know was she realising how horrible it would be to travel with the Doctor, to help him.

Some people may survive, but others would always die.

She could do nothing to help them.

She went to meet Mary at her house, and together they went to the theatre. Mary looked at her.

"What's wrong, Rose? This isn't like you. You're being so quiet and you seem upset…"

"It's nothing Mary."

"Yes it is."

"I can't tell you. I'm not sure if I could ever tell anyone. No one would ever believe me, and you definitely wouldn't." Rose told her, sighing. Mary decided to leave Rose alone after that, and did so, but she couldn't help being worried about her friend.

They arrived at the theatre, and Rose tried to put on an act of being happy when she arrived.

"Rose, this is Tim Mulligan, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Rose said, smiling as she shook his hand.

"My friends a bit late, he will be here soon." Tim Mulligan told her. They waited for a while, and as it neared to 7.30, they started to worry. The performance started at 8.

"Ah! There he is!" Tim said, pointing towards a figure coming towards them.

"Rose Tyler, this is John Smith, one of my friends from work." Rose looked at him, hand extended, and froze.

He looked at her for a moment before shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Tyler." Rose stared at him for a moment, before hearing Mary's comment to Tim.

"Looks like Love at first sight, huh, Tim?" He laughed.

"Mary, shut up." Rose mock-glared at her, laughing.

They headed inside and went to their seats.

"Hey, we still have 10 minutes till it starts." Rose said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'll go order drinks for the interval, if you want?" She offered, smiling.

"Ok. I'll have a glass of red wine." Martha told her.

"Me too." Tim said, smiling at Mary.

"What about you, John Smith?" Rose asked, as if daring him to say that was his real name.

"I haven't decided yet-I'll come with you." He said, getting up. So off they went.

As soon as they were out of earshot of Mary and Tim, John Smith, as he called himself, began talking.

"How do you know about Autons?" He asked first.

"Ooh, straight to the direct ones then." Rose muttered. "Alright, I'll say one thing. I can't tell you. It will cause a Paradox that will eat the whole universe, if I'm not careful. All I can tell you is that. I have tried to think of something else I could say, but it gives away too much otherwise. I'm sorry, Doctor."

"You must be able to tell me something!"

"All I can tell you is that I grew up learning about you, learning about this! I never truly thought it was real!" She snapped, saying it as loudly as she dared without drawing too much attention.

He stared at her. "Alright, I'll stop asking."

"Thank you." Rose said. She walked over to the bar.

"I'd like to order four drinks for the interval please, under the name of Mulligan."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When they returned to their seats, Mary took one look at their faces and laughed: Rose's a sad, stony anger filled face and John's cold and hard.

"They've had a lover's quarrel." She told Tim.

"No, we haven't, because we aren't and never will be Lover's." Rose corrected her, angrily might I add, before sitting down in her seat, which was (Oh so conveniently) right next to 'John's'.

Luckily, right then there was a big distraction-the performance started!

Rose was instantly drawn in. She'd always loved acting and music, and she watched in amazement as the story continued. She's forgotten the story line, it had been so long since she had last seen the DVD, but now it was so wonderful.

All too soon it was the interval.

"So, how'd you like the first half?" Mary asked Rose, smiling.

"It was amazing…" Rose almost whispered, getting up.

They got their drinks and sat down to drink, talking.

"So, what did you too argue about?" Tim asked.

"Nothing." Rose said immediately, her smile fading.

"John? You'll tell me, won't you?"

"No, sorry Tim." John, or The Doctor, said, forcing a smile to stay on his face.

Rose left to look at the shop at that point. She wanted to buy a souvenir.

She hadn't been to see many West End shows, but for everyone she bought the CD, a Mug, and any other souvenir she particularly liked. She bought the CD and mug and was looking at the other merchandise.

Someone came up to her.

"You left your drink, Miss Tyler." Tim handed it to her, smiling. She couldn't help noticing that he didn't look quite right, but she took her drink anyway.

She had lemonade, and as she was thirsty she drank the rest of it gratefully.

Suddenly, she started to feel dizzy, and sick. She took a step forward and fell to the ground.

As the world went dark around her, she saw out of the corner of her eye the real Tim Mulligan running towards her with Mary.

Damn those Autons.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. We could order drinks at the interval when I went to see it, so I decided to use it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a special thanks to Tiamat100, my Beta Reader.**_


End file.
